This invention relates generally to noise barrier walls, and has particular reference to an improved post assembly for such a wall and a method of securing the post assembly in position.
At the present time, barrier walls are frequently erected alongside super highways and freeways to shield nearby homes from traffic noises. One well-known type of wall construction is the post and panel type wherein spaced apart posts or columns are formed with grooves to hold intermediate, flat concrete panels in place. Such a construction is disclosed in applicant's Patent No. 4,605,090, issued Aug. 12, 1986. A second type of noise barrier wall construction, not as pertinent to the present invention, is disclosed in applicant's earlier Patent No. 4,558,850, issued Dec. 17, 1985.
The applicant's own Patent No. 4,605,090 is the closest prior art known to him. Additional prior art patents noted in the course of a preliminary search are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,974,910; 3,307,809; 3,321,160; 4,218,859 and 4,282,693.